


Gioco di sguardi

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: "S. Valentine Challenge 2016", Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Valentine 2016, 01. Gioco di sguardi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gioco di sguardi

Andava avanti da... beh, Santana aveva riassunto il calcolo con “ _un tempo disgustosamente troppo lungo_ ”.

In realtà a Kurt non sembrava così _tanto_ , anche se facendo qualche calcolo... aveva iniziato a lavorare part-time in quel bar da quattro e mezzo ed era circa da un paio di mesi che Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon sedeva lì, al tavolino sfigato vicino alla finestra sulla sinistra, quello con la gamba traballante che tutti gli altri avventori evitavano e che forse per quello era quasi sempre deserto: era sicuro della tempistica delle sue visite perché passava ogni mercoledì e ogni venerdì, dalle tre alle sei, e si installava al solito posto con i suoi quaderni e appunti, alzandosi due o tre volte per ordinare altro caffè oppure dei biscotti.

Non si erano mai parlati, al di là di convenevoli indispensabili quali _Buongiorno_ , _Grazie_ , _Prego_ , e l’ordinazione, sempre la solita, che vedeva variazioni solo nella scelta del dolce da accompagnarvi: si limitavano a guardarsi, Kurt al di là del bicchiere di carta e della cassa, e l’altro al di là del bancone; anche quando chiedeva un refill al tavolo, Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon si limitava a guardare speranzoso in direzione del bancone, sollevare appena una mano e sorridere.

E sorrideva _dannatamente_ bene, si era sempre detto Kurt.

E poi c’erano gli sguardi: una sequela, lanciati per lo più di nascosto, da un lato all’altro del locale; dal modo in cui Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon sollevava lo sguardo su di lui dai fogli, dal cellulare o dal bancone, Kurt si era convinto di saper riconoscere i differenti stati d’animo – se la giornata era andata storta, se era stanco, di buon umore, nervoso o in astinenza da caffeina; doveva per forza trattarsi degli occhi, con quelle ciglia lunghe e folte e un paio di bizzarre sopracciglia triangolari, perché Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon sembrava incapace di non sorridere, sempre, quando ordinava, quando pagava, quando riceveva il suo caffè.

– Oggi è nervoso – commentò Kurt a mezza voce, mentre preparava l’ordinazione.

Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo – Mio Dio, tutto ciò è così patetico che sto per mettermi a vomitare arcobaleni.

– Stavo solo facendo una _considerazione_ – sibilò l’altro, stizzito di essere stato colto in fallo – Di solito quando si siede resta fermo, non si muove di continuo.

– Arcobaleni percorsi da unicorni – rispose lei, continuando a battere alla cassa.

– Non è possibile che tu non ti accorga, in un locale mezzo vuoto, che un cliente abituale ha un comportamento _anomalo_ , no?

– Unicorni che hanno la tua dannatissima faccia, Lady Hummel – gemette lei, strappandogli il bicchiere di mano, con profondo nervosismo di Kurt, che aspettava per tutta la settimana quelle due occasioni per avvicinarsi all’oggetto del suo interesse.

– Santana, cosa credi di fare?

– Scrivo sul bicchiere di Mister Per Colpa Tua il Mio Collega Mi Sta Rovinando La Vita la sua stupida ordinazione.

– Santana, quella scritta è troppo lunga per essere _Medium drip_ – ma Kurt non riuscì a strapparle il bicchiere di mano, perché lei scattò verso il tavolo e lui non poteva afferrarla per la coda di cavallo e impedirle con la forza di consegnare qualunque atrocità avesse scritto (anche perché lei lo avrebbe poi trucidato lì, sulla pubblica piazza).

Osservò con orrore come Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon sollevava lo sguardo sorridendo e ringraziava, prendeva un sorso dal bicchiere e poi, con profondo raccapriccio di Kurt, si accorgeva della chilometrica scritta.

– Santana, io ti uccido – gemette, abbandonando la sua postazione e correndo al tavolo: era abbastanza vicino per poter leggere, sentendosi ghiacciare, cosa ricopriva un terzo del bicchiere.

_Sono due mesi che tu e il mio collega vi fate gli occhi dolci e vi parlate a gesti come due sordomuti, perciò tocca fare tutto a me: si chiama Kurt, è gay, beneducato, ha una dipendenza da lacca e una passione riprovevole per la roba smielata. Portatelo a cena e sparite dai miei occhi. Grazie._

Kurt era piuttosto sicuro che ci si sentisse così, quando si stava per avere un infarto.

Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon alzò lo sguardo su di lui, fece un sorriso imbarazzato.

– Vorrei dire che posso spiegare, ma purtroppo non ci sono parole – balbettò Kurt.

Mister Borsa di Pelle e Papillon scoppiò a ridere – Ok, per amor di equità: sono Blaine, gay, mi dicono molto beneducato, ho una dipendenza da gel e una passione riprovevole per i musical. E per Pink. E Katy Perry. E, da un paio di mesi a questa parte, anche per te.

– Oh.

No, ok, era _così_ che ci si sentiva quando si stava per avere un infarto.


End file.
